Miss A Thing
by cha83
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat tentang betapa rindunya Jongin kepada kekasihnya, Baekhyun. / "Entahlah, seorang malaikat membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sedikit pun. Seorang malaikat yang sangat-sangat aku rindukan hingga aku tak berani memejamkan mata—aku terlalu takut ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan pergi lagi." [kaibaek; songfic]


"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. _Jaljayo_."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek. _ Jaljayo_."

.

.

cha83 presents

a Kaibaek song-fic

'Miss A Thing'

.

.

Jarum detik terus bergerak, menimbulkan bunyi yang mengisi keheningan malam—menandakan bahwa waktu terus berputar dan tak pernah berhenti.

Malam semakin larut, namun pria itu masih belum juga memejamkan kedua matanya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji kepada kekasih mungilnya akan segera tidur—namun kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.54, dan pria itu masih setia membuka kedua matanya.

Dan kedua manik indah itu tak pernah lepas dari satu objek yang sama—

—Byun Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya, cintanya, semangatnya, jiwanya;

_hidupnya._

Kim Jongin—si pria yang belum tidur itu—terus menatap lekat pria yang sedang dibuai mimpi itu. Memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan seksama; seakan-akan takut pria itu akan pergi lagi darinya.

Sudah cukup Baekhyun membuatnya menunggu selama empat tahun—menyiksanya dengan hubungan jarak jauh mereka. Studinya di Amerika tidak bisa di tinggalkan, begitu pula pekerjaan Jongin di Korea. Mereka berdua tidak bisa egois untuk menyusul salah satunya—dan mereka berdua sepakat akan hal itu.

Sampai hari ini—tidak, lebih tepatnya tujuh jam yang lalu. Seseorang menekan heboh bel apartemennya—membuat Jongin mengerang dalam tidurnya karena lelah bekerja seharian. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mengganti kemeja kerjanya.

Dengan raut wajah yang kacau sehabis bangun tidur, Jongin datang dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Dan—_voila!_

Jongin membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu menit untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari kejutan mendadak tersebut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok pria manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu memang benar Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya!

"Jongin!" serunya lalu menghambur cepat ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya .

Jongin—yang tengah dilanda kerinduan yang begitu besar—menarik wajah Baekhyun dan langsung mencium pria itu. Menciumnya dengan tergesa dan sedikit kasar. Ia ingin Baekhyun tau betapa frustasinya dirinya selama ini karena Baekhyun berada begitu jauh dari rengkuhannya.

"Baek," panggil Jongin kala mereka tengah menghirup oksigen setelah ciuman memabukkan tadi. "Kau… kembali?"

"Tentu saja!" serunya gembira. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku berdiri di sini sekarang?"

Jongin tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum bahagia. Jantungnya terasa meledak-ledak dan sesak; ia begitu merindukan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang, pria ini datang. Tepat di hadapannya. Tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

Tapi—tunggu? Pintu?

"Astaga, maafkan aku!" Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku terlalu merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku lupa kita masih ada di pintu."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku masuk!"

Jongin mempersilahkan pria itu masuk selayaknya tuan putri. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah konyol itu—namun tak memungkiri semburat merah yang menghampiri kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau lelah, sayang? Kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu? Teh—atau cokelat panas, mungkin?"

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa. "Tidak perlu, dear. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku benar-benar _jet-lagged_."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, segera mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah itu kita tidur, oke?"

"Oke!" Baekhyun bangkit dan hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Jongin. "Kau masih pakai kemeja? Kau belum mandi, ya?"

"Kau mau kita mandi bersama?" goda Jongin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat tepat di kepala Jongin.

"Ya! _Pervert Kim!_"

* * *

Jongin mengelus pipi halus kekasihnya. Mungkin merasa nyaman—atau entahlah—namun Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Jongin ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Ia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia masih merindukan Baekhyun-nya, ia masih ingin menatapnya, ia masih ingin mengusap surai brunette indah milik kekasihnya itu,-

-dan karena itulah ia masih ingin terbangun dan tidak sedikitpun berminat untuk memejamkan matanya.

* * *

_I could stay awake _

_just to hear you breathing_

_watch you smile when you're sleeping_

_while you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life_

_in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment, forever_

_every moment spent with you is a moment_

_I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause_

_I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't want miss a thing_

* * *

03.47am

Jongin kembali merebahkan dirinya setelah menjawab panggilan telfon dari kantornya. Kepalanya berdenyut lelah, membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter sangat menuntutnya untuk selalu siaga, tak heran jika ia mendapat panggilan sepagi ini.

Beruntung ia tidak harus ke rumah sakit, cukup memberikan arahan lewat telfon. Masalahnya ia sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana sekarang, ia masih ingin bersama Baekhyunnya.

Mengingat Baekhyun, ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan kembali merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung teratur milik kekasihnya—membuatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sungguh, berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun merupakan kerinduannya sejak lama. Dan ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kerinduannya akan terobati secepat ini.

"Bermimpi indah, huh?" gumam Jongin seorang diri. Wajah damai Baekhyun begitu menghipnotisnya untuk selalu merasa tenang. Kelelahannya sudah menguar entah kemana. Dan ini semua karena Baekhyun—penenangnya.

Jongin merapikan helaian poni Baekhyun yang sudah memanjang. Menyingkirkannya, kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan di keningnya.

_Terima kasih._

Lalu turun ke kedua manik cokelatnya yang sedang terpejam. Ia mengecup keduanya bergantian.

_Karena kau ada disini sekarang._

Menuju hidungnya, ia mengecupnya dengan lembut.

_Terima kasih, sayang._

Dan terakhir, Jongin mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya. Menempelkannya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia menjauhkan dirinya dari sana.

_Aku mencintaimu, Kim Baekhyun._

* * *

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with ypu_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause_

_I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't want miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't want miss a thing_

* * *

Sinar matahari sedikit-sedikit mengintip dari tirai jendela kamar Jongin. Beberapa sinarnya menyilaukan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu melenguh dan bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan pandangannya dari sinar matahari. Ia terbangun dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ia bangun dengan Jongin di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi," suara Baekhyun terdengar serak.

"Selamat pagi juga, baby."

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat mata Jongin yang sedikit memerah. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Entahlah, seorang malaikat membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sedikit pun. Seorang malaikat yang sangat-sangat aku rindukan hingga aku tak berani memejamkan mata—aku terlalu takut ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan pergi lagi."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang dan tersenyum malu mendengar semuanya. Ia menunduk, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini memerah konyol hanya karena ucapan Jongin.

"Hey," Jongin menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk kembali menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin tertawa saat menyadari bahwa kekasihnya salah tingkah. Ia menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya gemas, "Kau terlihat manis _ kok_ seperti ini."

"Jonginnnn!" seru Baekhyun manja. Jongin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan pria manisnya itu.

"Kau memang manis, Baek."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tampan!"

Kali ini, Jongin yang menggeleng. "Tidak, aku yang tampan. Kau itu manis."

"Aku tampan!"

"Manis, Kim Baekhyun."

"Ya! Kau mengganti margaku!"

"Kau _kan_ milikku."

"Tapi kita _kan _ belum menikah."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan menyeringai. "Jadi, kau mau kita cepat-cepat menikah? Aigoo, ternyata pacarku ini sudah tidak sabar menjadi istri Kim Jongin." ujarnya menggoda Baekhyun.

"B-bukan begituuu! Paboyaaa!"

Baekhyun menendangi Jongin, namun dengan sigap Jongin menahannya.

"Ya-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun memprotes, bibir Jongin kembali mendarat di miliknya. Jongin melumatnya sedikit kemudian memberi kecupan lembut singkat sebelum mengakhirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ia mengecup singkat bibir Jongin sebagai akhiran. "Nah, ayo kita tidur lagi. Kali ini, kau harus benar-benar tidur. Jika tidak, malaikatmu ini akan berubah menjadi jahat dan mengacaukan seluruh apartemenmu. Paham?"

"Tapi, rumah sakit-"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin sebelum ia mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tidak ada bantahan. Lagi pula, _appa_ juga akan mengerti mengapa salah satu dokter terbaiknya membolos hari ini."

Jongin, pada akhirnya, mengalah. "Baiklah, Kim Baekhyun yang manis. Ayo kita tidur," katanya sambil kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ya! Tampan!"

Namun sepertinya protesan itu tidak terdengar lagi, karena kini Jongin sudah memasuki alam mimpinya.

Ditemani Byun Baekhyun, kekasih tercintanya.

* * *

FIN.

a/n: special fanfiction for you, the one and only person who call me dudut.

rnr?

[280414—21:29]


End file.
